Historia de un K
by Ari-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Todo seguia igual para Tails, hasta que un dia, una misteriosa carta le cambio la vida, y ahora debe recuperar lo que hace tiempo perdio. Fantasia, amistad, amor, misterio, y suspenso son parte de esta linda historia


**Konichiwa (Hola) n_n. Primero que nada me presento: Watashi wa Haruhi the litsune desu, ahora en español: Yo soy Haruhi the kitsune, n_n y este es el primer fic que subo a fanfiction, y digo el primero que subo por que la verdad ya tenia varios mas escritos, pero este es el primero que me animo a subir. Y mas que nada lo hice por los que estaban esperando mi fic; Entre ellos creo que estaba ****AJ COSMO****, pues bien, colega espero que te animes a leerlo y que te guste, ah, y también espero con ansias el próximo capitulo de pesadilla sin fin. Bien, realmente espero que todos disfruten de este fic, asi como yo lo hice n_n. Ah, y les pido que disculpen cualquier error que pueda llegar a aparecer -.-**

**De antemano, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Historia de un K: Capitulo 1, La misteriosa carta.**

Era un dia como cualquier otro, soleado, unas cuantas nubes, todo tranquilo, y se escuchaba una canción un tanto peculiar (nunca se han preguntado si los personajes de Sonic notan que en todas sus aventuras curiosamente siempre suena una canción de fondo y no hay un aparato de sonido cerca XD); En la región de Green Hill, y nuestros héroes se encontraban recorriendo dicha zona muy apresuradamente. Uno de ellos era cierto erizo azul que todos aquí conocemos no bien, sino lo que le sigue de bien; Su acompañante era cierto kitsune color amarillento que debido a su carismática forma de ser se ha convertido en uno de nuestros personajes favoritos; Así es, eran nada mas y nada menos que Sonic y Tails.

Sonic observo una especie de comunicador que llevaba puesto en la muñeca, al parecer era un obsequio de Tails, luego oprimió uno de los botones y a continuación espero respuesta alguna por parte de su amigo. Tails se percato de que en su muñeca el aparato que llevaba puesto emitía un agudo sonido pausado, así que oprimió uno de los botones y vio la cara de Sonic.

-¿Qué pasa?, Sonic.

-¿Aun no has visto nada?

**-**No, ¿y tu?

-Sorry, me temo que estoy igual que tu.

Mientras Sonic recorría todo corriendo, Tails buscaba desde el cielo. De seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué están buscando esos dos en un día tan tranquilo como este?, tal vez estén buscando la base de Eggman ya que creen que otra vez esta tramando algo, o tal vez buscan algún indicio de problemas, o a alguno de sus amigos, no lo se, tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber.

-``Mmm… aun no hemos visto nada, y Sonic ya se ve agotado, y la verdad es que yo también lo estoy, pero sin embargo no me detendré hasta hallar lo que busco… pero, si tan solo tibiera otra pista… lo único que dijo fue Green Hill, ¿Cómo voy a encontrar esa persona?...´´

_**Flash Back **_

Eran alrededor de las 8:00 AM

Tail se encontraba en su taller, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio en donde tenia unos planos de un nuevo invento, al parecer un avión, en el cual ya llevaba rato trabajando y lo hubiera seguido haciendo, pero un extraño ruido llamo su atención.

_*Flish*_

-`` ¿uh?, ¿Qué fue eso?´´

Tails se levanto y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel extraño sonido, ósea, la puerta, y al llegar, noto que se trataba de que alguien había metido una carta por debajo de esta, así que recogió la carta y abrió la puerta con la esperanza de ver al que la había metido, pero se llevo una desilusión al ver que ya no había nadie, asi que extrañado cerro la puerta y examino la carta por unos segundos.

-``¿una carta a esta hora?¿será una broma?´´

(es que Tails estaba acostumbrado a que las pocas cartas que le llegan, son alrededor del medio día y como no hay cartero se llevan personalmente)

Aun un poco extrañado, Tails abrió la carta la cual parecía una carta común y corriente, pero en realidad no lo era, ya que al verla con mas detalle casi le da un infarto (o como digo yo ``casi le da un paro cardiaco provocado por Kira´´ XD) ya que por un instante le pareció haber visto que la carta emitía cierto brillo, como si fuera magia, pero después de frotarse los ojos con la mano que tenia libre, ese brillo se esfumo.

-`` Debió ser mi imaginación, las cartas no hacen eso´´

Tails tuvo que leer la carta varias veces, pues no comprendía lo que quería decir esa carta. ¿Quieren saber lo que decía? Pues aquí se las dejo para que ustedes mismos lo lean y me digan ¿Qué es lo que quería decir aquella carta?

Tails – san:

_Yo se quien eres _

_O que es lo que quieres_

_Se que es lo que buscas_

_Oh, si, yo se donde se encuentra_

_Y como llegar hasta el_

_Claro que sabes quien soy yo_

_Oh, si, si lo sabes_

_Siempre lo supiste_

_Mira bien,_

_O nunca sabrás quien eres…_

… _Nunca lo sabrás…_

… _O tal vez si…_

… _¿Quieres una pista?…_

_Te daré una pista:_

_Historia de un K._

_Escúchalo bien, entiéndelo._

_K, la única pista que tienes_

_Intenta recordarlo,_

_Trata de recuperarlo_

_Solo por un momento,_

_Utiliza tu magia_

_No lo dudes,_

_Escucha mi voz…_

… _No lo olvides nunca._

_Tal vez crees que esto es una broma,_

_Así piensan muchos inocentes e ilusos_

_Ingenuos, no se dan cuenta de que esto es real_

_Lo único que hay que hacer es:_

_Seguir estas instrucciones:_

_Ve hacia Green Hill_

_En esa zona me encontraras, pero,_

_No me reconocerás, sin embargo:_

_Con un poco de atención y_

_Observación lo conseguirás,_

_No olvides escuchar tu interior_

_Mi único propósito es:_

_Indicarte el camino y_

_Guiarte hasta_

_Obtener lo que quiero_

_A como de lugar lo conseguiré_

_Conseguiré que recuperes lo que tiempo_

_Atrás has perdido, pero,_

_Solo si tu lo deseas,_

_Así que te pido que me ayudes…_

Tails aun no comprendía a que se refería, y justo cuando movió la mano para leerla de nuevo, noto que otra hoja se salió del sobre. Era una hoja en blanco, lo único que tenia eran unas líneas y puntos que parecían estar acomodados en un orden especifico, ¿los quieren ver?, ok, tratare de hacer que me salgan (no es lo mismo hacerlos en la comodidad de un cuaderno que en el odioso Windows, je je ¿Quién no ha odiado a Windows aunque sea una vez?)

**. . . **

**\ | /**

**. _ . _ . **

**/ | \**

**. . .**

(Puff, yo pensé que no me iba a salir, y aun así no es gran cosa, de hecho no es el original, ya que el original no me salió -.-u por que era muy complicado: Era una flor parecida a la que le da Tails a Cosmo en el capitulo 65)

-`` ¿Qué es todo esto?... y ¿de quien es la carta?

Tails seguía observando aquel extraño signo, ya que por mas que lo intentaba, no comprendía que es lo que significaban. Tal vez sise trataba de una broma, pero, ¿de quien? Y ¿Por qué?. Después de observar la carta unos segundos mas, la doblo y la metió en una de sus colas (no piensen mal, es solo que he visto que en Sonic x todo se lo guarda ahí).

-``Debo hablar con Sonic´´

Tails salió de su taller, le puso llave a la puerta y luego movió sus colas y salió volando a casa de Sonic, ya que no podía usar el tornado por que todos sus aviones estaban en un proceso de remodelación.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-``¿En donde se encontrara? Y ¿Qué aspecto tiene?´´

-``No puedo fallarle a Tails, el esta muy decidido a encontrar esa persona, pero… Si tan solo supiera quien es, o como luce´´

Ambos siguieron así por un buen rato, pero pronto comenzaron a sentir el cansancio y frustración que todos sentimos cuando no encontramos algo, o las cosas simplemente no salen como las esperábamos.

Sonic oprimió el botón que había presionado anteriormente.

-``¿uh?´´ ¿Qué pasa? Sonic.

-``¿No crees que deberíamos descansar un poco?

- Tienes razón, ahora mismo bajo.

Tails fue disminuyendo la altura, mientras Sonic disminuía la velocidad. Hasta que ambos se detuvieron totalmente bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar unos minutos. Sonic se veía pensativo, y después de unos momentos le pregunto algo a Tails.

- Hey, Tails ¿Ya tienes alguien pensado?, ya sabes, sobre quien te pudo haber mandado la carta.

- Pues, la verdad no, aun no se quien pudo haber sido.

- ¿Conoces la letra de la carta?...espera, ¿traes la carta?

-Si, ¿por?

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro

Tails saco la carta de su cola derecha, luego se la dio a Sonic, y este la abrió de inmediato, pero antes de leerla, observo el extraño signo que venia en la otra hoja. Después de observar esa hoja por unos segundos, procedió a leer la carta- Al parecer, cuando termino de leerla estaba tan confundido como Tails.

Tails, ¿acaso conoces esa letra?, es una letra muy bonita, y parece que es de una mujer.

Pues no me hagas mucho caso, pero… Esa letra es la de Cosmo.

What? Pero, eso es imposible!... Ella esta… Muerta.

Lo se, por eso te dije que no lo tomes muy en cuenta… Aunque, si no es de ella, entonces…¿De quien es?... Cosmo era la única chica que conozco que puede hacer esa letra… Además nadie puede hacer la letra exactamente igual a la de alguien mas… ¿o, si?

-No, no es muy probable… eso significa que…

- Cosmo podría estar viva, y podría estar en cualquier parte de la galaxia… o del planeta.

- Cosmo…

- Pero, Tails, piénsalo bien; ¿Qué es mas probable? ¿Qué alguien haya imitado a la perfección la letra de Cosmo, o que ella haya sobrevivido al ataque?

- Supongo que tienes razón, ni siquiera tu habrías sobrevivido a dicho ataque.

Ambos siguieron recargados en aquel árbol, tratando de hallar una conclusión lógica sobre ese asunto de la misteriosa carta que promete que a partir de ese día nada volverá a ver como antes…

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**Bien, aquí termina el primer capitulo, X3 que emoción, por fin me atrevo a subir un fic a Fanfiction. Espero de todo corazón que les este gustando, onegai (se los ruego) dejen su comentario diciéndome lo que opinan del fic ¿Creen que es de misterio, o suspenso? ¿Tails encontrara al autor de dicha carta? ¿Acaso Cosmo esta viva, o alguien se esta tratando de robar su personalidad para ganar la confianza de Tails? ¿Qué será lo que Tails perdió hace tiempo? ¿Podrá recuperarlo? Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo… ups, eso sonó muy tipo ``Telenovela´´ XD. Ya, enserio, dejando los malos chistes de lado: Dejen su comentario, Onegai, Please, Por favor, o por lo que ustedes quieran n_n.**

**Ah, y en el cap., dije que a Tails le iba a dar ``un infarto provocado por Kira´´ Eso, seguramente, lo entendieron los fans de Death Note, pero los que no saben quien es Kira, yo les explico: Kira es un joven llamado Light Yagami, quien un día se encuentra un cuaderno llamado Death Note, con el cuan descubre que puede matar a una persona con el simple echo de escribir su nombre y pensar en su rostro, si hace esto, la victima morirá después de unos segundos, creo que son 40, debido a un paro cardiaco, claro que el puede destinarle otra muerte, como: Suicidio, que lo atropeyen, que se caiga de un edificio, o lo que se les ocurra, pero para ello tiene que escribirlo detallada y específicamente y en menos de 6 minutos, creo. Y debido a todos sus asesinatos, le apodaron Kira, sinónimo de killer, ósea, asesino.**

**Por eso es que dije que le iba a dar un infarto provocado por Kira, por que en la serie mata a muchos criminales haciendo que les dieran infartos, o dándoles otras muertes. Claro, no digo que Tails sea un criminal, pero, ya saben, el infarto provocado por Kira es común. XD**

**Ah, y si no saben que es un Kitsune, díganmelo y yo con gusto les explico en el próximo cap. lo que es, ya que para que le entiendan a este fic, es necesario que sepan muy bien lo que es un Kitsune n_n.**

**Bien, sin mas que decir, me despido y espero con ansias sus reviews n_n. Sayonara, See ya, Adiós. n_n**


End file.
